Time of flight (ToF) camera systems have become extremely popular in interactive video games, and are now becoming more popular in many other aspects of modern life, including communication, art, security and electronic controls. As technology evolves and expands into other fields, the desire to shrink both the size and cost of the ToF system increases. Power consumption and heat dissipation are also major concerns, in particular because the more power required, the larger the heat sink required, the larger the overall footprint required.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a time of flight system requiring less power and less heat dissipation.